Heavens Arena
|name = Heavens Arena |kanji = |rōmaji = Tenkū Tōgijō |located in = Same Continent as Republic of Padokea |manga debut = Chapter 44 |anime debut = Episode 37 (1999) Episode 27 (2011) |image gallery = yes}} The Heavens Arena ( , Tenkū Tōgijō) is a tower combat arena, the world's most popular battle site, where victorious fighters ascend to higher floors as part of its reward system.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 It is on the same continent as the Republic of Padokea, Killua Zoldyck's country, but is located in the eastern part of the continent, opposite of where Padokea is.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 44 Overview The fourth-tallest building in the world, Heavens Arena stands 991 meters (approx. 3,250 feet) tall and has 251 floors. Inside, thousands of martial artists (4,000 fighters on average) compete daily in order to test their skills and advance to higher floors. The annual spectator attendance is over 1 billion and the building is fully equipped with service facilities, including restaurants and shopping. Competitors are allowed to fight and defeat their opponent using any means, but weapons are not allowed on the first 199 floors.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 47 Competitors are given prize money for advancing on each of those 199 floors. After reaching the 100th floor, competitors get their own private room. When Killua first went to Heavens Arena at the age of six, he quit at the 199th floor and spent all the prize money on cakes. Up to the 200th floor, the building is divided into twenty 10-floor parts. For example, a fighter who wins on the 40th floor advances to the 50th, and one who loses on the same level regresses to the 30th: a 10-story scale. Recently, the top floors of the arena were devastated by the deathmatch between Chrollo Lucilfer and Hisoka Morow.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 357 The 200th Floor The floors above the 200th offer no prize money, only fame and glory. All weapons are allowed on this floor. A fighter has 90 days to prepare for any fight, though it's possible to fight everyday if wanted. The 21 highest ranked competitors are called Floor Masters because they're given their own floor between the 230th and 250th floors. Losing four matches results in disqualification, while winning ten matches results in being awarded the right to challenge a Floor Master. The 251st floor of Heavens Arena holds a biennial tournament called the Battle Olympia, and the victor is allowed to live on the 251st floor in an exclusive penthouse.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 All of the fighters from the 200th floor and above use Nen. If one reaches the 200th floor without knowing how to use Nen, many fighters take it upon themselves to "initiate" the uninitiated by attacking them with Nen. Those "initiated" typically suffer severe injury, if not death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 48 Sadaso, Gido, and Riehlvelt are all Heavens Arena fighters who were "initiated" and each of them suffered a permanent disability as a result. Prior to Gon and Killua's registration, there were 172 fighters on standby on the 200th floor. Fighting Rules and Scoring System Heavens Arena has an administration to regulate everything. Apart from the ban on weapons on the first floors (from 1 to 199), the combat does not follow any rules. There is no time limit, it stops as soon as one of the competitors has 10 points (a TKO, technical knockout) or there is a KO (knockout). The points given by the referees are counted as follows: * "Clean hits" are worth 1 point. * "Critical hits" are worth 2 points. * If there is a "Down", that is to say that a fighter is on the ground, 1 point is added for his opponent. Judges/referees are said to have personal scoring styles, when awarding a "critical hit", for example, some place importance on the amount of damage dealt while others like to see strategy and technique. In the case of risky matches, a judge can lower their scoring criteria if they deem it necessary e.g. for the safety of one of the fighters; to end the fight quickly a "technical judge" score points fast. Deathmatches occur when both fighters agree to it, and this modality seems to have no other condition than the death of one of the fighters. Prizes and Privileges The prizes and privileges in Heavens Arena are as follows: Plot Heavens Arena arc Gon and Killua arrive in Heavens Arena. Their objective is to train and earn money to later find Hisoka so Gon can give back the man's badge the boy was presented with during the Hunter Exam. They start off in the lowest floor, easily winning their matches. They notice a fellow fighter, a boy named Zushi who is around their age. Later, Zushi faces off Killua in a battle. Confident in his abilities, Killua doesn't try his best to knock out Zushi. To his surprise, Zushi is able to withstand Killua's attacks on him. When Zushi is unable to take another hit, he releases an energy that sends Killua backwards. The feeling reminds Killua of his older brother Illumi and he thinks they are somehow using the same technique. Zushi's master Wing, who is watching with the audience, shouts loudly to warn Zushi not to use "that". Killua wastes no more time so he gives Zushi a powerful punch which throws him out of the arena. Although defeated, Zushi can still get up despite the attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 45 Gon congratulates Killua for winning yet another match, but Killua is wondering about the technique Zushi used. He tells Gon that he overheard Zushi's conversation with Wing, and he apologized for using "that". Gon suggests that they should ask Zushi instead. Later, Zushi explains to them everything. Gon and Killua are unable to understand what Zushi is saying. Instead, Wing approaches the boys and Killua asks him if he can teach them about a technique called Nen. After Wing explains what "Nen" is, its principles, and demonstrates it outside the Heavens Arena, Gon and Killua go back to the tower. Killua tells Gon that Wing was lying to them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 46 Gon and Killua finally arrive to the 200th floor. The hallway leading to the register is blocked by a strong aura. As they move forward, an employee shows herself. She informs them that they only have until midnight to register for the fight. Hisoka shows himself, and tells them they are not yet ready to the floor. They try to force their way through, but Hisoka is stronger. Wing appears behind them and volunteers to teach them the "real" Nen. After Wing demonstrates real Nen and opens their aura nodes so they can use Ten outside the Heavens Arena, Gon and Killua come back to the 200th floor two hours later to face Hisoka. They successfully pass through his Nen barrier and then Hisoka leaves. The boys are confronted by 3 fighters, Gido, Sadaso, and Riehlvelt who challenge them to a fight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 49 The next day, Gon faces against Gido. The match starts with Gido taking out his "Dancing Tops". Unaware of what the tops can do, Gon keeps on getting hit. He tries to dodge multiple times with no avail. Gido continues on hitting him, and gets 5 points. Gon tries to feel the movement of the tops but still fails. When Gon is thrown out of the ring, he sees a top near but not attacking him. He deduces that the tops are moving in all directions and shock themselves.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 50 Gon finally realizes how to dodge the tops. He then tries to kick Gido but Gido himself spins like a top. Gon gets hit again which earns Gido another 3 points. Gon stays calm and uses Zetsu. Wing, who is watching from the sidelines, is shocked because he didn't teach Zetsu to Gon yet. With Zetsu, Gon is able to dodge the tops with his eyes closed. He can feel the movements of the tops and he can still fight. After his fight with Gido, Gon earned three fractures and twelve cracks on his ribs. It will take him 4 months to recover. Killua starts ranting to him about his recklessness. Wing enters the room, slaps Gon, and forbids him to fight for 2 months or practice Nen. Wing then asks Killua what are his objectives in competing. Killua replies that he wants to earn money and Gon wants to train and fight Hisoka. Killua then comes back to see Gon meditating in his room so he joins in with Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 51 One month later, Gon is perfectly healed, which surprises Killua because it needs four months for him to recover. Killua then presents two tickets for Hisoka's match. Before they can proceed any longer, Wing says no and tells them that watching a match is like learning Nen. Killua leaves alone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 One hour before the match, Killua uses his assassination skills to approach Kastro's room. He spots him sitting on a couch but before he knew it, Kastro is already by his side. This left Killua surprised yet he stays calm and lies to Kastro that he's there for his autograph. Kastro praises Killua for his Zetsu, although he already knew Killua was there ever since he arrived at the floor. Hisoka's match against Kastro is about to begin. Kastro states he has gone through vigorous training to be able to defeat him. Kastro attacks first and hits Hisoka, while Hisoka wonders what just happened. In the sidelines, Killua deduces Kastro made an illusion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 52 Kastro charges at Hisoka again, this time Hisoka dodges the first punch, yet gets hit by the second. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka through punches and kicks and with the help of his speed, Kastro is able to knock Hisoka down. The score is now 4-0. Hisoka stands up and begins to deduce Kastro's fighting ability. Kastro states he will take Hisoka's arm by using his signature move, the Tiger Bite Fist. Hisoka then gladly states he'll give his arm. Kastro is able to cut off Hisoka's right arm. Hisoka finally realizes the secret of Kastro's strength, Kastro actually has a Nen double.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 53 Kastro shows off his double ability and tells Hisoka he'll take his left arm next. Hisoka then hides his right arm with a piece of cloth. Out from the cloth, cards came out flying. He tells Kastro to choose a card and memorize it, and asks what number would he get if he applied following formula: + 4) * 2 - 6 / 2 - x. He pulls a card out of his broken arm and shows an ace (which is "1") of spades. He gives the card to Kastro as a souvenir telling him that he knew that his answer would be 1. Kastro charges again and takes his left arm. To their surprise, Hisoka's right arm is back and he starts to approach Kastro. Kastro continues to attack Hisoka with his double. Hisoka sends his cards towards Kastro which hits Kastro's left arm. Kastro continues to dodge but he eventually gets hit all over his body. Hisoka wins the match, leaving a dead Kastro behind.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 6, Chapter 54 appears]] Back in the shadows, a female awaits Hisoka and lets him show his wounds. She comments on Hisoka being a stupid jerk, and proceeds to treat his wounds as she is getting paid. Machi begins to stitch Hisoka's left arm with the help of her Nen ability. A few seconds later, Hisoka's left arm works perfectly. Machi proceeds to treat his right arm. He uses a combination of Bungee Gum and Texture Surprise to hide his wounds.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 55 Machi then tells Hisoka she's leaving, and not to push himself before his wounds are fully healed. She reminds Hisoka to be on Yorknew City at August 30th, all members must be present. Hisoka asks her if the boss will be there and she replies that he most likely will. Hisoka also asks Machi if she could stay with him, but she had already left. Later, Hisoka takes a shower and removes the Phantom Troupe tattoo on his back, with the help of his Texture Surprise. Outside the Heavens Arena, Wing tells Gon and Killua that they'll start training again with Zushi. As part of their training, Wing lets Gon watch Hisoka's previous match with Kastro. Wing orders Killua and Gon to do Ten, while Zushi does Ren. While Zushi uses Ren, Wing tells him to use Gyo and look at Hisoka's aura in his body during the match. Then, Wing tells Gon that he has 28 days left to register in another Heavens Arena match and Killua has 27. Gon will have his match on June 10th while Killua on June 9th.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 56 Later, Gon, Killua, and Zushi arrive at the 200th floor and are confronted again by Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso. Killua expresses his irritation to them, and Sadaso tells him they want to know when Gon and Killua are able to fight. Gon tells Sadaso that he'll fight on June 10th. However, Sadaso can't fight after May 29th but he assures Gon that they'll fight. In their room, Gon and Killua continue to practice and Zushi is watching them. After training, Zushi leaves and is followed by Sadaso. He uses his Nen ability to stop Zushi from moving. Killua approaches them and agrees to be their opponent. He assures them that he'll let them win and will offer victory to each one of them. However, Gon will not be able to fight them. The trio agrees and the match date is set on May 29th. Sadaso gives Zushi back to Killua. Meanwhile, Gido is talking to Gon about Zushi's case.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 57 In their room, Wing thanks Killua for looking after Zushi last night. Killua lies to Gon that someone called Killua on the phone saying his friend fell asleep on Heavens Arena main entrance. Then, Killua asks Wing to let him see Hisoka's match again, as he can do Gyo. Wing praises them for being able to learn Gyo in one evening. Killua tells Wing he already decided what date he's going to fight, which is May 29th, his birthday, which is also lie. Gon approaches Killua because he knows they threatened Killua too. Gon is willing to lose on purpose, but Killua has another plan. In his room, Sadaso is delighted, believing he will gain a 6th victory against Killua and will soon become a Floor Master. Killua enters his room and threatens him; if Sadaso moves, uses Nen, or makes a sound, he's dead. Killua makes Sadaso swear that he'll never appear before them again. A few moments later, Killua wins his match by withdrawal. Sadaso contacts Riehlvelt through a phone and informs him that Killua is like the person who lives on the dark side. By just looking through his eyes, Sadaso knows the difference between their strength so he decided to quit, rather than die. Killua appears in their room and tells them to respect the rules. Out of fear, Riehlvelt and Gido agree to fight fair.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 58 The day of their matches has come. In the arena, Gon is the first one to make a move. Before Gon could come any closer, Gido spins himself like a top. Next, he sends his "Dancing Tops" charging at Gon but he simply blocks the tops. Gon successfully pulverizes the tops which makes Gido surprised how his Nen increased. Gon makes the next move by attacking with his fishing rod and it seems ineffective against Gido. After a series of attacks, Gon lifts a flagstone of the ring with his fishing rod, and smashes unto Gido. Gido is knocked down and Gon delivers his finishing punch and breaks Gido's metal leg. Gon threatens Gido not to lay a finger on Zushi again. Shortly after Gon's fight, Killua faces against Riehlvelt. This time, Riehlvelt is completely confident. Killua starts off by jumping too high and fast as Riehlvelt thought he disappeared. Killua appears behind him and tries to punch him but Riehlvelt is able to dodge it using Aura Burst. Killua merely shrugs this off, thinking he jumped too high.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 59 Riehlvelt takes out two bullwhips, calling them "Twin Snake". He rapidly circles himself within the whips and it looks like a perfect defense, called "Song of Defense". While boasting about his abilities, he sends the whips towards Killua but he simply catches them. Albeit surprised, Riehlvelt then switches "Thunder Snake" which electrocutes anyone who has made physical contact with it. Riehlvelt begins to laugh and boast about his abilities again. This time, Killua sends him soaring through the air. He states that electricity doesn't hurt him as it was a part of his training and torture. Riehlvelt begs for Killua to save him and Killua agrees. Riehlvelt falls into his arms, while Killua is holding the "Twin Snake". Due to the electricity, Riehlvelt gets electrocuted and loses the fight. A few days later, Gon faces off against Riehlvelt. Riehlvelt starts the match by using his "Song of Defense". Gon crouches on the floor, picks up a flagstone with his bare hands, and smashes against Riehlvelt. However, he manages to dodge the attack. Gon runs after him and grabs both of his arms which made Riehlvelt drop his whips. Gon takes the whips and wraps it around Riehlvelt's neck. Gon pretends to switch on the "Thunder Snake" and because of fear, Riehlvelt passes out, making Gon the winner. Hisoka congratulates Gon and agrees to fight him, and lets the boy decide when their fight is going to be. After doing the Water Divination test and learning their Nen types, Gon calls Hisoka telling him about the date and place of their fight.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 60 When Hisoka and Gon finally fight, it's a huge deal. The place is packed. Gon starts with a barrage of attacks, but gets hit quite a lot and the score becomes 1-0, Hisoka. Gon comes up with a plan by flipping part of the arena floor, much like he did in the previous fight, but this time punches it, causing a wave of rubble to fly toward Hisoka. In the rubble, Gon is able to get a very hard punch to Hisoka's face,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 61 scoring two points, and fulfilling his goal to hit Hisoka in the face, 2-1, Gon. Hisoka casually walks toward Gon, and Gon does the same. Gon finally hands Hisoka his #44 tag from the Hunter Exam, because he just punched him in the face. Hisoka then takes some time to discover Gon is an Enhancer since he's simple minded. Hisoka gets serious, attacking Gon at will, with Gon barely able to even dodge.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 62 Hisoka eventually scores a critical hit, Gon must back off and the score becomes 3-2, Hisoka. Gon tries to think of a strategy, but Hisoka gets bored. He wants Gon to attack him, but Gon refuses. It is revealed at some point Hisoka put his Bungee Gum power on Gon's cheek. Hisoka pulls him over, giving a devastating punch, 6-2, Hisoka. The crowd doesn't seemed pleased at the scoring. Hisoka explains when he attached the power, and Gon realizes the Bungee Gum can't be taken off. Hisoka becomes turned on like always and allows Gon to punch him repeatedly. Hisoka then punches Gon using the Bungee Gum, is about to again, but Gon blocks the second punch. The judge gives Gon 2 points and 3 points to Hisoka, 1 for a knockdown. Gon argues he never was knocked down as the crowd begins to boo loudly.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 7, Chapter 63 Gon realizes he only has 1 point till he loses when suddenly a piece of the rubble from the arena floor smacks him in the face and he loses. Hisoka used the time Gon argued to attach the Bungee Gum to it. Hisoka is pleased with how strong Gon has become. Gon is upset, but realizes he still has a chance one day of defeating Hisoka. The judge admits he was in favor of Hisoka winning because he was worried of Gon dying during the fight. Killua and Gon say goodbye to Wing and Zushi and head to Whale Island. Succession Contest arc At Heavens Arena, Hisoka challenges Chrollo, who has become a Floor Master to a duel. Chrollo decides to have a fight to the death, to which Hisoka consents. The battle begins with Chrollo using Black Voice, which he apparently "stole" from Shalnark, to manipulate the judge. After having the judge manipulated, Chrollo uses him to pin down Hisoka so he can stab him with his second antennae. Hisoka deflects, but Chrollo uses this opportunity to launch a series of stomps. Amazed by Chrollo's resolve, Hisoka figures out the purpose of controlling the judge is to tire him out and strike while he's still weak. Hisoka attempts to slash the judge, but instead, the judge detonates. Chrollo reveals his ability: The Sun and Moon, which allows him to imprint seals with either plus or minus on a target, and when the opposite seals meet, an explosion takes place. Chrollo also demonstrates his other ability: Double Face, which allows him to use a bookmark on a page to maintain this page's ability. With this, he no longer has to hold the Skill Hunter book open to use that ability, though he can use two abilities by having the book open to another page. Chrollo says that he will show Hisoka three more abilities, thus setting a new record for the most abilities it has taken him to kill someone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 351 Chrollo explains the rest of his abilities; Order Stamp, which allows him to control any inanimate object provided that its head is still connected to the torso. But since the former owner didn't consider a real corpse to be an inanimate object, Chrollo makes use of Kortopi's ability, Gallery Fake, and make a copy of the judge's corpse. After that, he uses Order Stamp to command the copy to kill Hisoka, albeit unsuccessfully. He then reveals his final ability; Convert Hands, which allows him to switch appearances with a person he touches. He reveals that one of his abilities belonged to a now-deceased person. Hisoka realizes that it remained after death because of that person's Nen becoming stronger postmortem. The ability is The Sun and Moon, which belonged to a Meteor City elder that once turned his brethren into bombs in order to purge an outside threat. The seals from the Nen ability cannot be removed. Chrollo declares that he will win, but Hisoka is insistent on continuing the fight. Chrollo jumps into the audience and uses Black Voice to control a large spectator. Chrollo hides behind him and manipulates another. By the time Hisoka deals with the two, Chrollo is gone from his sight. He realizes that Chrollo originally bookmarked Black Voice to control the spectators, activated and changed his appearance with Convert Hands, and then shifted the bookmark to that page so he could retain it and hide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 352 A panicked audience begins to flee the arena despite being told not to rush to the exists all at once by the commentator. Several audience members notice that they have been duplicated, which alerts Hisoka to the fact that Chrollo is using Gallery Fake. Shortly, many of them begin rushing towards Hisoka who realizes that Chrollo is currently using Order Stamp to command the copies to kill him. He uses Bungee Gum to propel himself towards the ceiling, away from the puppets. However, this is proven futile as his pursuers are capable of reaching him. Hisoka blocks their attacks, but leaves himself open from behind; an opening Chrollo exploits to land a hit on him. Despite being pummeled, Hisoka is enjoying the fight by continuing to decapitate the puppets, while Chrollo uses openings to land guaranteed hits. Chrollo tries to attack from above, but Hisoka anticipates this and attaches Bungee Gum to a decapitated head, flinging it at Chrollo who dodges it easily, having expected it, and proceeds to stomp his opponent. Hisoka, however, knew this and has swung his foot with a head attached to it, hitting Chrollo while he is lying injured on the ground.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 353 Chrollo manages to recover from Hisoka's sneak attack. Hisoka uses the severed heads to smash the still attached heads of the remaining puppets, thus incapacitating them. He launches an attack on Chrollo who retreats again into the audience. Hisoka restrains one puppet to see through Chrollo's next actions: : 1) Keep the bookmark on Gallery Fake. Open Order Stamp. Command the waiting puppets to kill Hisoka. : 2) Keep the bookmark on Gallery Fake. Use both hands to create more copies. After that he would either: :: A) Open Order Stamp. Command the puppets to kill Hisoka. :: B) Open Convert Hands. Change his appearance with his left hand.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 354 The stamp vanishes from the puppet Hisoka is restraining, which leads Hisoka to believe Chrollo chose the second option. Hisoka realizes the audience should panic at the sight of Chrollo if he plans to copy them, so he's wary that Chrollo would opt for Option B to avoid the risk. Hisoka understands that Chrollo might go where his copies are already on standby in order to both create more copies and stamp the previous ones. Using this logic, he spots Chrollo, pursues him into the stands, and goes on an all-out offensive to pressure him. He begins to consider a third possibility: :: C) Open Black Voice. Conceal the cell phone and antennae in his left hand. Hisoka makes sure to keep his distance, then flings several audience members, to whom he attached Bungee Gum, towards Chrollo who dodges them. However, Hisoka managed to attach Bungee Gum to Chrollo's leg. He drags him, and launches several strikes, apparently killing him. He finds out that it was simply a right-handed copy of Chrollo, meaning the bookmark is on Convert Hands. Hisoka is confused about why the severed head he was carrying from the start is still existing after Chrollo had removed the bookmark from Gallery Fake. He quickly realizes that it was a fake-out and that the puppets that have been afflicted by The Sun and Moon won't vanish. Hisoka comes to the conclusion that Gallery Fake, a double-handed ability, can still be used in conjunction with another ability. Chrollo may imprint the plus mark with his left while he's opening the book on The Sun and Moon, and keeping Gallery Fake bookmarked. He comes to the final conclusion that instead of following Option 2B exactly, Chrollo added another step: :: D) Open The Sun and Moon. Imprint the plus mark with his left hand. Deactivate either or both. Open Order Stamp. Command the puppets to kill Hisoka.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 355 Hisoka decides to go on the defensive to prevent a puppet from detonating near him. Chrollo steals the microphone from the commentator to issue a "break Hisoka" command. From there, hundreds of audience members begin rushing towards Hisoka, which excites him. He uses Bungee Gum to swing the copies and smash the rest. However, the bodies cannot handle constant collisions, and the controlled puppets continue to pour in. All of a sudden, Chrollo has the head Hisoka is using detonate when he is holding it in his hand. After one of the bodies explodes, blowing off his left hand, Hisoka tries to assess the situation. He soon comes to the conclusion that Chrollo figured out which body he decapitated, imprinted a left-handed plus mark on the body with his book open, before imprinting another minus mark on a different individual, then manipulating that individual using Black Voice, making them touch the body's plus mark, and creating a maximum-power bomb. Hisoka realizes the dangerous situation he is in and chooses to "go all-in", decapitating several puppets and climbing up the Heavens Arena walls using Bungee Gum in order to find Chrollo on the second floor. With the puppets in pursuit, Hisoka is faced with even more directly ahead of him, which has been ordered to self destruct after spotting Hisoka. Due to this, a large explosion comes from the second floor, sending Hisoka flying towards more puppets on the arena floor and blowing off his left leg. Before he is able to use Bungee Gum on his remaining leg to escape to the ceiling, a puppet from the second floor flies into his chest due to Chrollo's intervention. Hitting the floor, Hisoka is surrounded by a crowd of puppets before a large explosion engulfs them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 356 Later, a news reporter at the scene of Heavens Arena confirms the end of the deathmatch which resulted in several audience casualties. Hisoka's dead body is seen before Shalnark, Kortopi, and Machi in another room. Shalnark explains that the large crowd of puppets had a cushioning effect that protected him from the bulk of the explosion, however, Hisoka ended up dying from lack of oxygen due to the blast and the mass of flesh. Kortopi and Shalnark then leave after Machi says she'll stitch him up. Before she can do so, aura begins to re-emerge from his corpse and Hisoka comes back to life; it is later revealed that he placed Bungee Gum on his heart and lungs in order to restart them after his demise. After a brief conversation in which Hisoka admits he bit off more than he could chew, he says that it will be his enemies which won't have a choice in where and who they face. He then proceeds to restrain Machi using Bungee Gum before she leaves, saying that he won't stop until he's killed all of the Spiders. He then leaves Machi, who continues to threaten him. Competitors and Employees The Heavens Arena has many employees ranging from referees, fight commentators, receptionists, guides, and elevator operators. All of them wear a uniform bearing the Heavens Arena logo, an emblem of a closed fist. The uniform is the same for both male and female employees. In the 1999 anime, an elevator operator is shown to use Nen upon being angered by Killua.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 44 (1999) Appearances in Other Media The Last Mission Note: The plot of the Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission movie may or may not be a part of the canon storyline. The entirety of the events in The Last Mission, apart from the flashback scenes, takes place within the Heavens Arena. Sometime after Gon and Killua complete the Greed Island game, they return to Heavens Arena to support Zushi, who has become a Floor Master himself, in his Battle Olympia Tournament.Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Translations around the World (Tiānkōng jìngjì chǎng) arena" |fr = Tour céleste tower" |de = Himmelsarena Arena" |pl = Podniebna Arena Arena" |ru = Небесная Башня (Nebesnaya Bashnya) Tower" Небесная арена (Nebesnaya arena) arena" |es = Coliseo del Cielo of Heaven"}} References Navigation Site Poll ar:برج_السماء de:Himmelsarena es:Coliseo_del_Cielo fr:Tour_céleste pl:Podniebna_Arena pt:Torre_Celestial ru:Небесная_Башня zh:天空競技場 Category:Locations